Smurfette Principle
by Aeggdrasil
Summary: Para apaciguar los ánimos, Cartman decide casar a la princesa Kenny con el caballero Stan. Justo el mismo día, el paladín Butters decide confesar su amor por la doncella más hermosa de todo el reino. ¿Resultado? Un caos total que escindirá el extraño Reino de Kupa Keep. Crack!fic. Situado cronológicamente después de Black Friday y ligeramente antes de Stick of Truth.


**DISCLAIMER: South Park es propiedad de Comedy Central. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

Smurfette Principle

"_La historia de la mujer que siembra el caos entre las idílicas sociedades masculinas se ha dado en la literatura desde siempre. Mucho antes de que se perfilase la historia de Adán y Eva que todos conocen la mujer perturbadora de la paz era un tema recurrente. Helena, Medea, Circe, Medusa, Escila, Caribdis, Lilith y un larguísimo etcétera glosan las páginas de la llamada literatura universal. Si a esto añadimos el componente prometeico llegamos a los senderos trillados del cine, con Lang y, cómo no, la Pitufina._

(...)

_De lo que hablo realmente es del llamado Principio de la Pitufina, o lo que es lo mismo: el arquetipo recurrente de una única mujer formando parte de un grupo eminentemente masculino. Se trata de una teoría que mencionó la ensayista Katha Pollit allá por el 91 en TNYT, cuando se quejaba de que no encontraba series infantiles con verdaderos referentes femeninos para su hija de tres años._

(...)

_¿Una mala práctica? El caso es que no tiene por qué, siempre y cuando la figura Pitufina no se convierta en un cliché estereotipado_".

**El principio de la Pitufina, por Jean Cité**

* * *

Kupa Keep no era precisamente el reino idílico en el que convivían pacíficamente elfos, humanos y hadas. Para empezar, no había hadas, ni mucha vegetación, ya que el rey consideraba que esas cosas eran "_para judíos maricas_". Por otro lado, sus habitantes cubrían en general todas las facciones propias de un reino de fantasía, pero se alejaban mucho del estereotipo ideal construido por años de cánones establecidos a través de la usanza.

El paladín del reino era un torpe muchacho incapaz de hacerse respetar, haciendo del exceso nobleza su principal defecto. Su rey estaba lejos de ser un anciano noble, sabio y humilde: era un hechicero ególatra y sociópata, con ganas de controlarlo todo y engrandecerse. Su princesa, en especial, era el principal dolor de cabeza del reino: distaba mucho de ser una virgen inocente con la necesidad de ser rescatada: era libidinosa, manipuladora, vanidosa y su mascota era un ratón. Por si fuera poco, bajo sus faldas se escondía un pene.

Si había quienes cumplían su papel a cabalidad, eran el caballero de brillante armadura, Stan, y el prudente rey elfo, Kyle. Pero, ¿quién quiere escuchar de héroes virtuosos luchando por el bien a estas alturas de la vida? Por algo los chicos habían abandonado sus búsquedas para destruir a un Señor Oscuro, para dar paso a las intrigas de poder, manipulación y personajes grises. Esta no es la historia de héroes, dragones y castillos, sino de cómo el capricho de una princesa fue capaz de destruir un reino.

Todo comenzó con el ave mensajera en la que el Rey les informaba a todos los habitantes del reino que se celebraría un Concilio en el patio trasero de su casa (alias, el reino de Kupa Keep). Una vez Scott Malkinson hubiese llegado, la reunión comenzó, no sin antes recibir una reprimenda por parte de Cartman.

—Lo siento, estaba esperando a que mi madre llegara con la insulina —pudo decir entre jadeos.

—Menos dos a tu ficha de personaje. Eso solo nos ralentizará, maldito diabético. "_Soy Scott Malkinson, deben esperarme porque tengo diabetes_"—se burló imitando el ceceo de Malkinson—. Judío escriba, anota eso en la ficha —ordenó, ahora dirigiéndose a Kyle, quien accedió a regañadientes—. Bien, plebeyos... —comenzó Cartman, pero no pudo seguir debido a la aparición de la doncella más hermosa de todo el reino.

La princesa Kenny salió de la tienda de campaña y todos los ojos y halagos se posaron sobre ella. Todos a excepción de Craig, quien rodó los ojos.

—Es como si olvidaran que sigue teniendo un pene bajo sus faldas —comentó en voz baja, bastante molesto por todas las miradas que Kenny atraía.

—¿Alguien quiere ver mis tetas? —preguntó la princesa con una risita.

El estruendo fue inmediato. Todos estaban _demasiado_ revolucionados con la princesa Kenny. Hasta Craig debía admitir que se sorprendió mucho con todo su rollo de princesa japonesa, y eso que él no se sorprendía muy a menudo. Se apartó de aquel estruendo y comenzó a afilar los cuchillos de pan, que había sacado de su casa, con el utensilio de cocina que Cartman le había prestado. Craig era uno de los pocos chicos que se ajustaban medianamente bien al estándar de su personaje: era un ladrón, y como tal, era solitario, problemático y misterioso. Era _tan _misterioso, que nadie sabía el secreto que ocultaba.

Cartman carraspeó, imponiendo orden, para luego hablar con un tono de voz bastante solemne.

—Bien, abanderados, suficiente con las doble D de la princesa. Los he convocado aquí para anunciar un compromiso. Luego de nuestra, ehm, —tosió algo incómodo—, fallida boda en Red Robin, me parece que para calmar un poco los ánimos deberíamos celebrar otra.

—¿Y ahora quienes se casarán? ¿Stan y Wendy? —pregunto Kyle, algo molesto, anotando todo lo que alcanzaba a oír de Cartman. La pluma y la tinta China eran un caos hasta para alguien tan ordenado como él, pero Cartman había decretado que así debía escribirse.

—No. Las chicas se negaron a jugar con nosotros, luego de infructuosos intentos para forjar alianzas con ellas —dijo pomposamente—. Pero acertaste en la mitad de tu respuesta, judío escriba.

—¡Te digo que soy un drow...! —comenzó a protestar Kyle, pero Stan lo interrumpió.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió—. ¿Con quién me casaré en un mundo lleno de personajes mascu...? —De pronto, sus ojos se posaron sobre Kenny, quien de inmediato saltó ante tamaña revelación.

—¡Olvídalo, gordo de mierda! —espetó bastante ofendida, apretando los puños y agitando su larga melena rubia—. ¡Yo soy princesa y las princesas eligen cuando y con quien casarse!

—¡Eso es mentira! Las princesas son putas que los reyes utilizan como monedas de cambio. Soy el rey y tengo más potestad que tú. Te casarás con Stan esta tarde y punto. Escriba...

—¡No soy tu escriba!

—Entonces, ¿por qué anotas todo...?

—Oye, un momento, Eric —acotó Butters bastante dolido, con una flor en su mano—. Hoy mismo iba a declararle mi amor a la princesa Kenny.

—Gracias, Butters —dijo Kenny tomando la flor y dedicándole una sonrisa. El inocente chico le correspondió tímidamente—. Pero no me casaré ni contigo, ni con Stan, ni con nadie. —Cartman interrumpió su discusión con Kyle.

—Te casarás con Stan, Kenny, y es mi última palabra —dijo comenzando a armar un berrinche, perdiendo todo ese halo de autoridad mística que se esforzaba tanto en construir.

—¡No, no y no! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me quieres casar con Stan precisamente! ¿Por qué no con...? —posó sus ojos con un brillo peligroso en el ladrón que se encontraba apartado de todo aquel barullo, mirando a Kenny de refilón—, ¿...Craig por ejemplo?

"_Oh, no, maldito Kenny_" pensó Craig, un poco asustado ante la evidente sugerencia. "_No me metas en tus problemas_".

—¡Porque eso estaría mal! Las princesas tienen que casarse con caballeros, ¡no con ladrones!

—¡Pero yo prefiero los chicos malos! Además, también se casan con paladines y reyes, y a ti no te veo haciendo ningún intento por…

—Kenny, ¿Cómo mierda crees que me voy a casar contigo! ¡Eres un tío! ¡Tienes pene!

—Lo mismo podría objetar Stan, ¿no? Pues de cualquier forma, ¡no me quiero casar! —insistió cruzando se de brazos.

—Y-yo podría casarme con la princesa —sugirió el paladín Butters.

—¡NO, BUTTERS! Los paladines hacen votos de castidad.

—¡Gordo mentiroso! —saltó Kyle, quien estaba ojeando una ficha de rol entre todo el lote de papeles que sostenía.

—No soy mentiroso, ¡judío de mierda!

—¡Que soy un drow! ¡Y sí lo eres! —le espetó agitándole la ficha del paladín—. Acá no dice nada de votos de castidad. Sólo lo haces para joder a Butters.

—¡Pues son mis reglas y puedo inventar...!

—¡Pues yo me paso por el culo tus reglas arbitrarias! —replicó Kyle, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Eso es todo! ¡No tengo por qué aguantar que un judío escriba se subleve! Jódanse… me voy a casa —sentenció.

—¡Ya estás en tu casa, gordo lame escrotos! —lo corrigió Kyle.

—No, no, no. ¡Jódanse!, me voy a casa —respondió con su tono de voz obstinado, armando un berrinche de aquellos.

Cuando los gritos comenzaron a hacerse insoportables y tuvieron que recurrir a las amenazas y la violencia física, Kenny sintió que había triunfado. No lo casarían, de seguro.

Se acercó al solitario ladrón, quien ahora limpiaba sus cuchillos, aún ajeno a todo el drama.

—¿Por qué siempre tan apartado? ¿Aún sigues con eso de que trabajas solo? —le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Por supuesto, así es como funcionamos los ladrones —replicó, abandonando su labor para dedicarle una mirada al caos que comenzaba a surgir en el reino.

—Pero qué chico más solemne tenemos aquí —comentó Kenny con una risita.

—Por lo que veo causaste muchos problemas —observó ignorando las burlas de Kenny, al tiempo que observaba perezosamente la batahola.

—Bueno, esas cosas pasan cuando tu encanto es demasiado —presumió agitando su cabello y guiñándole el ojo.

—No, pasa cuando eres la única mujer en un reino de hombres, maldita Pitufina travesti —lo contradijo luego de desviarle la mirada.

—¿Pitufina? Soy una princesa, no una maldita Pitufina.

—¿Qué no conoces el principio de la Pitufina?

—¿Eh?, ¿el qué?

Ante la mirada interrogante y perdida de Kenny, Craig suspiró y procedió a explicarle.

—Es la introducción de un único personaje femenino y estereotipado en un mundo lleno de hombres, con fines decorativos y complementarios. Por lo general, su única relevancia es ser el objeto de deseo, o mantener una relación romántica con algún personaje masculino…

—Y ahí es donde entras tú, Craig —lo interrumpió Kenny posando su mano sobre la suya. Craig la retiro de forma discreta, para seguir limpiando sus cuchillos.

—Tú y yo no podemos seguir manteniendo esta relación. Ya conoces al jodido de Cartman. Está empeñado en que te comprometas y no quiero meterme en líos estúpidos.

—Qué dramático eres, Craig. Déjame eso a mí. Además, nunca te pedí una relación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Pues eso! Sólo quiero que me des tu mano, Craig. Nada más. No quiero estados de Facebook, ni publicidad, ni mucho menos una boda real. No soy una perra psicópata.

—Bueno, con lo de "_perra_" tengo mis dudas. Estás demasiado metido en tu papel de princesa lujuriosa.

—"_Metida_", Craig. ¡Te digo que soy princesa! ¡Es genial ser la Pitufina y tener tanta atención! ¿Sabes? El otro día, Butters me dio su almuerzo para intentar conquistarme.

—Yo te puedo dar todos los almuerzos que tú quieras —expresó Craig molesto, dedicándole a Kenny una mirada bastante solemne.

—¿En serio? —Kenny se entusiasmó—. ¿Y me comprarías pollo Kentucky?

—Hasta dejaría que te comieras la piel del mío —dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa ante la mirada iluminada de Kenny. Aquel era el máximo gesto de entrega que alguien le podía otorgar a Kenny. Sin duda, Craig lo quería mucho, pese a que se esforzara en parecer indiferente.

—Entonces, ¿seguiremos juntos?

—Pues, si tanto insistes... —Craig se encogió de hombros, como si se estuviese resignando ante la idea—. Eso sí, cambiaré mi estado de Facebook. Son demasiadas las preguntas que me están haciendo Clyde y Token. A Tweek le dio un ataque de nervios, porque se le metió la idea de que mi "_novia_" es un alienígena roba cerebros.

—Ya me imagino tu justificación a tu rompimiento por Facebook: "_soy un chico solitario, no puedo tener novias_" —se burló imitando el tono de voz grave y nasal de Craig.

—¿Cómo adivinaste? —Craig dejo de limpiar sus cuchillos y deslizo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kenny. La sensación de aquel simple contacto con él era suficiente. Se dedicó a observar cómo se armaban los dos bandos producto de esa discusión, con la agradable compañía de aquel extraño e impredecible chico.

Ya la discusión no era sobre si casar o no a Kenny, ni con quien. Básicamente, se habían dividido entre los que se oponían a Cartman por ser un gordo egocéntrico que toma decisiones unilaterales; y los que querían quedarse en Kupa Keep, obviamente, porque ahí estaba la Vara de la Verdad, además de la comida y libertad de reglas que tenía la casa de Cartman, producto de la naturaleza de la madre del dueño de casa.

Kyle y Stan se fueron, junto con los que los apoyaban, fundando el Reino de los Elfos. Los demás, _respetando la autoridad_ del dueño de casa, se quedaron con Cartman, incluidos los amigos de Craig. Él, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la compañía de Kenny como para prestar atención a todo el caos y desmantelamiento que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Aún crees que mi papel es meramente decorativo? Parece ser que todo se desmoronó por mi culpa.

—No, todo se desmoronó por la actitud de mierda de Cartman. Además, te querían usar para casarte con el héroe. Eres todo un cliché de Pitufina, McCormick.

—Odio los héroes. —Lo miró con una ceja peligrosamente alzada—. Prefiero el peligro de los chicos malos.

Y esa es la historia de la princesa Kenny. Hermosa, sin duda, con una melodiosa voz capaz de atraer animales; pero caprichosa e impredecible en extremo. Desechó al caballero de brillante armadura, para correr a los brazos del incomprendido ladrón que se oculta entre las sombras.

* * *

Me había quedado DEMASIADO crack, así que lo suavicé bastante, jajaja. Creo que quedé bastante normal ahora :p

Obviamente, me inspiré en el estado de Facebook de Craig, lol. Le saqué pantallazo cuando lo vi por vez primera y lo compartí por todos lados, como una fangirl desquiciada. Le dije a mi hermana que esa misteriosa chica podría ser Kenny, considerando que "ella" es, en un principio, único personaje femenino en el juego. Ella me dijo que estaba alucinando -.-, que eso no obstaba a que tuviese una relación con una chica fuera del juego, pero mi obstinada mente quiere creer que, en efecto, es Kenny quien "lo estaba frenando".

El título no lo puse en inglés de estirada, ni algo parecido. Simplemente fue un lío de traducción. Debería ser, literalmente, "Principio de Pitufina", pero también hay gente que prefiere el uso de la expresión "Síndrome de Pitufina", así que decidí dejarlo en el idioma original en el que este Concepto fue acuñado, nada más :p.

Nos vemos :D


End file.
